custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sundercliff Village
The Sundercliff Village was a small settlement build on a hillside on Balfe Nui in the Remains Alternate Universe. History The Sundercliff Village was one of the many Matoran settlements founded after the population had moved away from the city of Rhagard when both Tilira and Nuva were sealed away. An unnamed Toa of Plasma lead about 20 Matoran to the remote location, where they constructed walls, huts and a Rahi farm, being protected by a great cliff at one end of the village. Sundercliff was protected by its sole Toa for many years. Eventually, Toa Zonuval stumbled upon the village by chance. He and the leading Toa became friends over time, and the Toa of Fire found a new home at the site. The peace lasted for some time, but similar to many other Matoran settlements, Sundercliff was struck by Forgotten Warrior attacks following Nuva's reawakening. During the first raid on the village, Zonuval was struck by one of the Forgotten Warrior's blades in the shoulder, poisoning him with their virus. The Toa os Plasma urged him to move away from the settlement, tasking him to take the Matoran with him. Already feeling the effects of Nuva's mind-altering virus, Zonuval agreed. The Toa of Plasma sacrificed himself in a Nuva Blast, destroying any attacking Forgotten Warriors, but also pulverizing the village's structures and scorching the land. Zonuval retreated into the wilderness, following Nuva's call, and the villagers were left alone. The former population split up: One group wanting to rebuild their home with the help of six Toa-like beings that had arrived not long after the destrcution of the village, the other leaving the place for good following the Av-Matoran Valkazem. The rebuilding began, and thanks to Kyhae and her team progress was made quickly. However, soon after the basic structures were constructed, the second raid was unleashed upon the now diminished Matoran numbers: Lead by their former protector Zonuval, who had been fully converted into a Forgotten Warrior. During the attack three of Kyhae's team were killed and many of the structures town down. The attackers retreated, leaving the survivors once more with most of their home destroyed. Struck with despair and slowly losing hope, the Matoran once more tried to start rebuilding. Patriots Just weeks later, the Matoran Glonor made his way from Rhagard to Sundercliff, running right into the Forgotten Warriors that prepared for a third raid on the village. He evaded them, reaching the village just in time to warn them - unfortunately, Kyhae and the rest had no time left to prepare and were attacked once more by Zonuval and his forces. The remaining sructures were destroyed, the Matoran killed and both Kyhae and Glonor pushed down the cliff. The Forgotten Warriors left, believeing every inhabitant to be slain. The latter two managed to survive, however, hiding under the giant leaves that covered the ground. An expedition under the Patriots' order lead by Theran later made their way to Sundercliff, disovering the horrible aftermath of the raid on the Matoran. The group searched for survivors and found both Glonor and Kyhae. Glonor, however, had suffered a strike form one of the Forgotten Warriors' blades and begun to feel the effect of the virus. Telling this to Theran, the team's leader decided to kill the Matoran to avoid the risk of carrying back a potential threat back to their camp. During an argument with Range about his morality, the team was ambushed by the same Forgotten Warriors that raided the village before, who had since returned and waited for the team to be distracted. Theran was struck down and later infected by Nuva personally. With the rest of his team escaping and him being carried away, the site was abandoned. discovering the destroyed village.]] The last visitor in a long time was Toa Berwak, who was sent by Lanudos to retrieve the body of Glonor. Upon seeing the destruction and the bodies of the fallen Matoran still lying scattered on the former village grounds, Berwak used his elemental earth powers to construct a small cove. He then placed the Matoran within, giving them a proper place to rest. Berwak then retrieved the body of Glonor and left the former settlement for food. Legacy The Sundercliff Village had been abandoned ever since, and the surrounding flora took over the remaining structures over time. The memory of the settlement slowly faded over time. It is said that Valkazem as councilor of the rebuild Farside Village travelled to his former home one more time, paying respects to the fallen. Upon being freed from Nuva's control and being healed of the mechanical degradation effect of the virus, Toa Zonuval also travelled once more to the long abandoned hillside, filled with regret for his actions under Nuva's influence and feeling he had failed his former Toa of Plasma friend. He then took the masks of the deceased Matoran back with him to his base, wanting to keep their memory alive through giving the masks to those that had lost theirs. Appearances *''Patriots, Prolog: Assault'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Last Light of Sundercliff''